Burning Rage
by Kyia Star
Summary: A vingette focusing on Gokou and what exactly made him go Super Saiyan. And it wasn't just Kuririn.


Burning Rage

Burning Rage 

I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I did a story like this somewhat, but truthfully it sucked. So this story is somewhat the same but it focuses more on what made Gokou go Super Saiyan instead of from the super Saiyan's pov. Enjoy and review, please? More than one? Please? ^_^

It wasn't just the ground that shook in fear and anticipation, it was the entire planet. Gokou ignored the shaking ground and strange flashing lightning; he ignored the monster standing surprised and scared on a rock above him; he ignored the literally lifeless, bleeding body of Piccolo and his son who sat shocked and frightened and broken on the shaking ground near his mentor. All he could focus on was what was burning inside of him.

Rage. Pure rage, blinding rage, rage so powerful that it scared and fascinated him. And yet, despite the churning chaos, a small, detached part of himself wanted to know what had caused this.

For Son Gokou, there was only one possible answer. The monster that had smirked triumphantly, even laughed as he brought down Piccolo, the monster that had killed Vegita, making him, Son Gokou, no Kakarotto the last living Saiyan; the monster that had let all the other Namecks die that Gohan had buried, the monster that had killed his best friend Kuririn.

Kuririn, monk, fighter, rival…best friend. As kids, Kuririn had become his rival, but later on, he had become his best friend. They had fought together in numerous battles, and now, he was dead; his best and oldest friend was dead.

And it was Freiza's fault, damn him.

Piccolo. Originally like his father, he hated Gokou and had wanted him dead; he'd tried to kill him numerous times but of course he'd never succeeded. Piccolo had hated him, and yet, like a caterpillar that becomes a butterfly, he had changed; he became something different. When his older brother had first come to Earth, Piccolo had been granted his fondest wish: the killing of his arch-enemy. During Gokou's time being dead, Piccolo had taken Gohan, taught him what he knew. Gohan had become his first friend and he proved that by sacrificing himself for Gohan. Further proof of his change was proven mere moments ago when he took a blast meant for himself. Another enemy turned friend that was probably dead.

And Freiza had the nerve to laugh. Monster.

Vegita. A tormented soul with good intentions--somewhat. He and his lackey Nappa had come to Earth to originally wish for immortality, but when Nappa killed Piccolo…he'd decided that he was going to blow up the Earth instead. He'd failed. Vegita, proud and arrogant, kept sane by a mere legend, a legend that might honestly have some truth to it. Vegita, like all the other survivors of destroyed races kept in Freiza's presence, a prince. _His prince. Or would have been if he had not rejected his heritage. In truth, when Vegita had died and then spoken to him from beyond death, he'd come to accept his heritage, for he was the last of his kind. Despite the arrogance, despite the desperate pride, and majorly overly inflated ego, Vegita had his good points. He'd made Gokou well again, he'd given him the needed time to heal, he'd saved his son; he'd told his story, crying as he did so; he'd given his life for his people like a true king. He had honor and had died an un-honorable and unfitting death. It was as simple as that._

He was going to get Freiza for that. This new rage was getting stronger…

Gohan. His son, still alive, but broken by the fall his mentor, his teacher, his friend. In all likelihood, Gohan would be next. This monster would kill his son before he killed Gokou just to have the pleasure of watching Gokou suffer. His son, who had so much ahead of him in life…not if Freiza had a say in the matter. 

No! He wouldn't let things end like that! He wouldn't let Freiza have the last say in this! Too much depended on him! He'd told Freiza once that he wasn't going to let anyone down. Would he back out on that promise now? No! "'I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me! Mark my words, I'm not going to let them down!'" His words came flooding back to him. No he wouldn't let his friends down, he wouldn't let Piccolo's sacrifice go for nothing, he wouldn't let Gohan live in a universe where he had no future beyond a time-span of what Freiza thought he deserved based upon his amusement, but most of all, he, Son Gokou, Earth's mightiest warrior and greatest hero, would not let Kuririn's death go un-avenged.

But what could he do? He'd given this battle all he had and then some. Another Genki Dama? No, there was neither the time, nor enough life to call upon for one. Besides, the first attempt hadn't worked. But what could he do?

Then, the rage grew to immeasurable heights and feel something coming to life. Something bloodthirsty and chaotic and oh so seductive. But it was _power. It could do what regular Son Gokou could not._

Without hesitating, he immersed himself into the climb rage and seductive power that was waking from life long sleep. 

Power swirled and consumed, lighting his skin and pores on fire. Son Gokou screamed and pent up rage and power soared out covering him, changing him into something new. The form of a monster? It didn't matter; the only monster was the one standing on those rocks.

"Gohan, take Piccolo and get out of here," the super Saiyan commanded to his son.

As Gohan did as told, the long awaited for super Saiyan glared at his opponent from below.

Lady Kyia


End file.
